pokemonaskcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinkhairedgardie
Ask-Sakura-And-Friends is an ask blog created by Majin K . It hosts a variety of characters, the main character being Sakura Durant, a pink Gardevoir. Sakura Durant Sakura is a Gardevoir, and the second strongest member of her team, the strongest being her mate, Blake. She has travelled with her team for many years before hiding down in an unknown forest for a few years, and then finally they had settled down in Phenac City, in the Orre Region. Childhood to Meeting Jett Sakura had lived with her parents in Petalburg City as a Ralts. Ever curious about her father's eyepatch, she constantly questioned it, but had always been told it would be saved for later. She often sparred for fun with some of the neighboring pokemon, and this led to her evolution into a Kirlia. As she grew older, she liked to wander out of the town on her own, often to pick berries or sit at the pond on Route 102. One day while out, she encountered a boy named Jett Onarius. The boy showed interest in the pink Kirlia, and ended up catching her. Time with Cipher After being caught by Jett, she did form bonds with the other pokemon in the party, particularly with Dot, the Mawile, and Blake, a Quilava. Sakura followed Jett everywhere he went, and being with him led to her evolution into a Gardevoir. As the years went on, Jett had joined an organization called Cipher . Sakura was not approving of this choice, but chose to stick with Jett regardless, and aided in his missions. One day while roaming the base, Sakura caught a glimpse of what Cipher's scientists were doing, and saw the experiments to convert normal pokemon into Shadow Pokemon, by closing up their hearts. Horrified by this, she immediately went to tell Jett, only for him to reveal that he knew of it all along. Before Sakura could say anything further, Jett also revealed that she was going to be experimented on as well, had he not interfered. Knowing that Jett had essentially saved her life, she continued to trust him, though still not approving of Cipher's experiments. Sakura faced her first major loss during a mission in The Under , in which she did battle against Wes and his party. She had been defeated by Wes' Umbreon after an intense battle, which resulted in Jett's loss of his Shadow Scizor. Feeling devastated that she couldn't protect one of her teammates, she pushed to get stronger, sparring with Dot, Blake, and Agro. Three years after the first loss, while in Pyrite Town on assignment, Jett and his team met Amethyst, and her team. Due to complications, Sakura wound up battling against the Breloom, Connor. The match ended in a stalemate as Jett had ordered all to pull out of the area. It would be some time before Sakura would meet Amethyst or her pokemon again. A month after, Sakura was helping Jett defend Citadark Isle against Michael and his pursuit of the Grand Master. Once again, she had been defeated by Michael's pokemon, resulting in Jett's loss again. While recovering in her pokeball, she was unaware of Jett's choice to leave Cipher. Family Life After leaving Cipher, Jett had gone into hiding, taking his pokemon with him. During this time, Sakura got closer with Blake, spending more time with him. Despite being in the middle of an uncharted forest, Sakura and Blake managed to find places around where they could be alone with each other. The two were inseperable. Eventually they held a private ceremony and married each other. After a few years, Sakura surprised the entire household with an announcement. She was pregnant with Blake's child. By some miracle, she became pregnant, and soon had her egg, which eventually hatched into a pink Cyndaquil. She and Blake named their son Bryon. Captured Some months after Bryon was born, Sakura had gone out to meet with one of her friends, but she never reached her destination, nor did she come into contact with her family. The last thing she remembered was pain, and then she blacked out. When she came to, she found herself trapped in a cell, with no way to escape. The only thing she could hope for is that her psychic call would reach out to someone. Unknown to her, it reached Swift , her Espeon friend. Being trapped there by a former Cipher scientist, she was subjected to twisted experiments, being pushed to her extreme limits. Sakura had feared for her life, fearing she would become like the Shadow Pokemon of before. The scientist had other plans, however, and successfully transferred her conciousness into a spherical robotic body, unable to move freely. Trapped in this body, Sakura could do nothing more than watch the madman's experiments. Sakura was eventually freed by the collective efforts of Jett, Swift, Dot, and Agro's battle against the scientist's artificial pokemon, which caused a short in the circuits, which transferred her conciousness back into her own body. Beyond angered, but severely exhausted, Sakura used her power to kill the scientist, by forcing his artificial Rayquaza to swallow him alive. She soon passed out, and was carried back home by Jett. Return to Orre After the ordeal, Jett came back out into the open, and after a long process, was able to bring his pokemon back out with him. Surprisingly, the people of Orre had forgotten about Jett and his party, and were unaware of their positions. This went well for Sakura and Blake, as they were worried for Bryon's well being, fearing that he would be targeted for being associated with Cipher. She now takes care of the household, taking to her role as a mother pretty well, making sure her son is well cared for. She was overjoyed when he evolved into a Quilava After a while, she received a letter from a Delibird, written by her own parents. Sakura went into full panic mode, as she made extra sure the house was clean and tidy for her parents' visit. All of this feeling had gone away when they came to the door. Sakura jumped at them and embraced them both in a big hug. Sakura has spent a lot of time catching up with her parents, showing them around Phenac City and was even informed that she has a younger sister named Angie. Surprised by this, as she didn't have a sister before being caught by Jett, Sakura eagerly awaited to meet her younger sister, who was currently exploring other placed before coming to Orre. After a week, Sakura greeted a young Kirlia, dressed in full exploration gear. This Kirlia was Angie, Sakura's younger sister. Sakura and Angie did a lot of catching up together, and now the sisters live together in the household. Dot Onarius Dot is a Mawile, who was born in a pokemon breeding ranch somewhere in the Almia region. Said breeding ranch was owned by Jett's family, and as such she took on his last name. Other than a small spot above her lip, Dot has the same features as any other Mawile. She can sometimes come off as shy, but more often than not she is rather smug, and can sometimes be a bit of a smartass. Dot has been with Jett the longest, having being cared for by him since her birth. Childhood Travels From the day she was born, Dot has been under Jett's care, even though her own parents were able to take care of her. She often looked up to the young boy and a good friend and playmate. During her childhood, she never was able to fully control her second jaw, causing her to bite others without intending to. With proper teachings from her parents, and a lot of encouragement from Jett, she was able to control it to her own will. Despite taking a liking to Jett, Dot did have fun playing with the other pokemon at the ranch, finding others her own age. She quickly discovered that she is more of a leader type, as she was able to lead groups of the other pokemon children in their group games. After a year, Jett made the choice to have Dot as his first pokemon. She was a little confused as to what he meant, but after an explanation, and finding out she gets to travel around with her close friend, she agreed to it. Dot and Jett had left the Almia Region, and headed for Johto where they would soon meet Sakura, and later on, Blake. The three did grow to one another, becoming good friends. Although Dot was slightly annoyed by Blake's constant shyness, she talked to him when the chance came about. More often than not, however, Blake was subject to Dot's pranks. She attempted to prank Sakura, but the psychic was always a step ahead of her, as she knew when one was coming. As time passed on, they eventually met the Eevee twins, Swift and Agro. For Dot, this was a new chance for new friends. And new targets for her pranks. Little did she know that Swift would become an Espeon later on. Time with Cipher When Jett had joined Cipher, Dot stuck by him, originally unaware of what they were doing. During his time as a Cipher Peon, Dot experienced her first kill on the battlefield, as she used her jaws to sever the upper half of an Alakazam and devour it. She was scared at first, wondering what she did was wrong. She went to Jett for some comfort, and sure enough he did comfort her by telling her that sometimes death is going to happen in their line of work. Being told that if she doesn't let it bother her, and to do what she needs to survive, she'll be fine, it did lift her spirits up. She may regret killing the Alakazam, but thinking on it, if she hadn't killed it, it would have killed her. This changes the way Dot sees things in life, that it's a kill or be killed world. After Jett was promoted to Admin and received a Shadow Scizor, Dot was a bit skeptical of the new team member, especially since it never really spoke to them. It just growled and made buzzing noises from its wings. Dot realized it was best not to trust it. She was unaware of the Scizor being snagged prior. Dot was eventually defeated by Wes in The Under, by a Quilava he had snagged from another Cipher Peon back in Phenac City. She didn't take the loss too well, and pushed herself a bit harder to get stronger and more resilient to fire. Some years later, when Cipher resumed their activities in Orre, Dot stuck by Jett as he took charge in capturing Professor Krane. One trainer in the laboratory tried to fight them off, but Dot's jaws would find their second kill here. A struggle occurred with Dot and the trainer's Machoke. Her jaws latched onto the Machoke, with the Machoke struggling to get free. With all the force exerted, Machoke managed to free itself, however Dot's jaws managed to rip the skin right off of its body. The blood loss and intense pain eventually led to the death of the Machoke. While wandering the base during some off time, she managed to catch a glimpse of what Lovrina had been experimenting on. It was then that she saw the ultimate Shadow Pokemon, simply known as XD001, a Lugia. Seeing the bird's intense power scared Dot, very much realizing just exactly what could happen to all of the Pokemon they wound up capturing. During an attack on the ONBS Headquarters in Pyrite Town, Dot had met Visune , a Vaporeon owned by the Team Rocket Executive, Amethyst. The two of them did play for a bit, getting to know each other as well and soon becoming friends. When it was revealed that their trainers had similar motives but for different groups, Dot refused to battle her new friend. Later, on Citadark Isle, Dot battled against Michael's pokemon and held her own alongside Blake. Dot was eventually defeated by Michael's Houndoom, however. The next time she would be let outside her Pokeball, she would be in a remote forest, nowhere near Citadark Isle. Rescuing Sakura Dot would continue to live on with her close friends in the secluded forest for a good few years. She always took the time to hang out with Jett, or Sakura, as she was closest to both of them more than the others. She even become somewhat of an Aunt to Bryon, when he was born, and has been since. Life was pretty calm for the Mawile, and she liked it, a lot. During this time in the forest, she met another mawile named Dusk , whom she grew very attached to. The two grew closer together, and eventually became mates. After a few years though, Sakura had gone missing. Dot, Swift, and Agro had all gone out to check the outskirts of the forest, with no luck in finding the Gardevoir. Dot eventually met up with the twins again, and around that time Swift sensed Sakura's very faint psychic wavelength. She immediately went to tell Jett while the twins confirmed which was the wavelength was coming from. The four soon headed out to find their missing friend. They eventually did come across a lab in the middle of a wasteland, in which a former Cipher scientist had captured Sakura. In the ensuing battle, Dot devoured the artificial Abra, but was pushed back by the scientist's Rayquaza. She was no match for the artificial dragon and was wounded, but not knocked out. She soon watched as Sakura regained control of her body, and worked together with Swift to defeat the Rayquaza and put an end to the scientist's schemes. Swift & Agro Volpun This page is currently under construction, and is nowhere near finished Category:Gardevoir Category:Quilava Category:Majin K Category:Written Replies Category:Mawile Category:Kirlia Category:Gallade Category:Espeon Category:Umbreon